Wooden pallets are used for storing and transporting goods. Each wooden pallet includes an upper deck surface upon which goods are placed and a lower deck surface fox supporting the wooden pallet.
Generally, wooden pallets are manufactured using an automated process. A number of runners are placed parallel to one another on a pallet manufacturing device. The pallet manufacturing device then places a first plurality of deck boards in a position perpendicular to the runners and extending across the runners. An automatic nailer fastens the deck boards to the runners. The partially manufactured pallet is then flipped over so that the attached first plurality of deck boards are located beneath the runners. Next, the pallet manufacturing device places a second plurality of deck boards in a positioned perpendicular to the runner and extending across the runners. The second plurality of deck boards extends parallel to the first plurality of deck boards and is located on an opposite side of the runners from the first plurality of deck boards. The automatic nailer fastens the second plurality of deck boards to the runners. The first plurality of deck boards forms the lower deck surface of the wooden pallet and the second plurality of deck boards forms the upper deck surface of the wooden pallet.
During and after the manufacture of a wooden pallet, sawdust and other debris may be present on the deck surfaces of the wooden pallet. When certain goods are placed on a wooden pallet, it is desirable, and sometimes necessary, for the sawdust and other debris to be removed from the deck surfaces of the wooden pallet.
Slip sheets may be placed between layers of goods supported on the upper deck surface of a wooden pallet. Generally, a slip sheet is a thin cardboard member that provides support between adjacent layers of goods. During manufacturing and cutting of slip sheets, dust and other debris may collect on the surfaces of the slip sheet. It is also desirable, and sometimes necessary, to remove the dust and other debris from the surfaces of the slip sheets.